Stranded On An Island
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: Sam meets annoying Danny on a plane flight. Suddenly, it crashes, leaving Sam, Danny, Jazz, Dash, Tucker, and Paulina alive. How will they survive? Will they escape the island? Will new love grow? What will happen at this strange island? Read to find out! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on a long plane flight to LA. I had to visit my aunt because she was getting married – again. I huffed in annoyance and slumped in my seat.

"Samantha! Have a positive attitude!" My mom said. I rolled my eyes and put in my headphones. I listened to some Dumpty Humpty music. It was on full, blasting volume. They were the best! Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me.

"You listening to Dumpty Humpty?" The person asked. This person was a boy, about my age. He had bright blue eyes and jet-black hair. He was tan, and looked skinny but strong. He was kind of hot.

"Yeah. You heard my iPod? Sorry, it was on full volume. I'm ignoring my mom," I replied.

"Heh, so you're mom is annoying. I heard her talking to you about behaving and being a disciplined young girl," The boy said.

"Yep. That's why I'm ignoring her. I have to go to LA to my stupid aunt's wedding." I scoffed.

"That sucks," The boy replied, laughing.

"Shut up!" I shot back.

Then, he mocked my mom. "Samantha, you must be a proper young lady! Your aunt is counting on us to be there!"

"Shut up! You eavesdropper! And, don't ever, _ever_ call me Samantha. I go by Sam. S-A-M. SAM!" I practically yelled. A bunch of people looked at me. Geez, this kid is annoying.

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha!" The boy chanted. I punched his shoulder and turned around.

"Daniel Fenton, that is no way to talk to others!" A lady said. I turned around. 'Daniel' turned red. I smirked.

"Daniel, huh?" I laughed.

"I'm Danny. No one calls me Daniel," Danny replied, annoyed.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," I mocked, exactly the way he did to me. Danny rolled his eyes. I turned around. This kid may be hot, but he is so damn annoying!

I put in my headphones and listened to music, not caring if Danny heard it.

After an hour, a flight attendant came with the food cart.

'_Yes! I'm starving!'_ I thought. When she came to me, I got spaghetti, a Coke, a cookie, and a small piece of chocolate cake. I immediately started eating, as fast as I could.

"Samantha, show some manners!" My mom exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, again. I finished my whole plate in five minutes. I drank all my Coke. I still had the cake and cookie left.

"_Hmm, which one first? They both look so good!'_ I thought. I reached for the cookie, but a stretched hand grabbed it.

"Can I have your cookie?" A familiar voice said. I groaned. It was Danny. I turned around.

"No! I'm starving!" I told him, even though I was pretty full.

"No you're not. You're full. I can tell. That spaghetti filled you up," Danny replied.

"Stop watching me! Mind your own business!" I exclaimed. I took my cookie and ate it, smirking at Danny. He pouted, like a dog. That was adorable. Even if he was super annoying.

"Fine, eat the cake," I said, rolling my eyes. I gave him my chocolate cake. Danny's face instantly brightened up and he gobbled the cake. Boys and their food! They can't get enough of it! I looked at the time. Damn! We had six hours left!

I fell asleep after about half an hour. I was uncomfortable, but I was full and happy. I had a dream that Danny and I were trapped on an island. Our plane had crashed and he and I were the only ones left.

"_We need to find food!" I exclaimed. "We're gonna die!"_

"_You look for food, I'll look for water," Danny said. We headed off in separate directions. I found a coconut tree about a mile away from the shore. I had a backpack with me, so I filled it with coconuts. I found berries as well. Walking a little further, I saw a small stream. I filled up my water bottle with it, and got another for Danny, in case he didn't find any water. This island was good enough to support us. Maybe an old tribe lived here in the past. I walked to the shore, and saw Danny with a lot of water. I gave him a bottle of water that I got and showed him the food. He nodded lightly, the sun gleaming on his face. _

_It was sunset, and we were eating our fruit. It was beautiful. I was sitting next to Danny. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. My heart started beating really fast. I leaned into his chest, trying to look as relaxed as possible. I looked at him, and we both started leaning into each other. Our lips were so close. Closer, closer…_

I woke up, startled. My heart was beating. I was on the plane. Oh my god, I just dreamt about Danny!

I looked behind me and saw Danny, asleep. He looked sort of cute. I smiled and turned around. Suddenly, red flashing lights and sirens starting going off. I felt the plane suddenly sink lower, it was almost vertically straight, falling straight down. I gasped as an oxygen mask fell in front of me. I quickly put it on. We were going to land on water! Shit! I bent down and covered my neck, like they told us before the flight started. I heard screams and shouting.

Before I knew it, I felt a crash. It was a hard impact. The plane was filling with water. I was trapped under a bunch of luggage, and water was filling up the plane quickly. I struggled to get out, but it was no use.

'_I'm gonna die,'_ I thought. No first kiss. No senior prom or graduation. No future career. However, I felt myself flying up. I was in a daze. I think something hit my head. I looked down and saw dead bodies, blood, and luggage. I flew _through_ the plane and was outside. I looked up and saw a ghostly figure holding me and a few other people. He looked sort of familiar. My head pounded. I felt myself lying on hot sand. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, confused and scared. Where was I? Our plane had crashed. It was dark, probably nighttime by now. I got up quickly. I felt my toes in the cool sand.

"HELLO?" I yelled. My heart started beating. Where were my parents? Were they here?

"You're awake," I heard Danny's voice. He was here too? Life can't get any better, huh?

I couldn't see anything, so I reached out. I felt a person, and I knew it was Danny.

"Ah, Sam. Getting feisty, huh? We just met, you know," Danny said. I gasped. I quickly let go and grabbed his arm.

"WHERE ARE WE? WHERE IS EVERYONE?" I yelled.

"Our plane crashed," Danny murmured.

"I know! Is there anyone else here?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"Yeah. You, me, this girl Paulina, this big guy Dash, my sister, and this guy named Tucker," Danny replied.

"What about everyone else?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"T-They didn't make it," Danny whispered. I gasped. My parents were dead?

"WHAT?" I yelled. I felt tears roll down my face. Luckily, Danny couldn't see.

"How long was I knocked out?" I asked.

"About three hours. It was like 9 at night when you did, so it is about midnight," Danny replied. I gulped. I suddenly felt thirsty.

"Um, do you have water?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little. Follow me," Danny said.

"I can't see, Danny," I replied. I felt for his hand and he took it. Our fingers intertwined. I blushed, but he couldn't see.

Danny bent down and picked up a bottle. He gave it to me, and I drank, thirsty.

"Sam, that's enough! We need to save!" Danny exclaimed. He took the bottle from me and closed the cap. He led me to another place, I couldn't tell. I took out my cell phone and turned it on. How was it still working after I was covered in water? The time was 12:42 AM. I had no signal, but that wasn't surprising. The light shone, and I could see three sleeping figures. One was a redhead girl, who looked older than us. Another was a girl with black hair. She looked like a Latino. The third was a big blonde guy. They were all huddled together, because it was freezing and there was no blanket.

"Isn't there supposed to be one more guy?" I asked Danny.

"Yeah, I think he went to find any other parts from the plane that could be useful." Danny replied. I nodded quietly.

"How are we going to survive? We've barely got any food and water," I stated.

"No shit. We're gonna look for food once it is bright enough," Danny replied. I rolled my eyes and let go of his hand.

"I could practically _feel_ your eyes rolling at me," Danny said. I fought the urge to smile. I blushed a little.

"You're already starting to know me," I replied. Because of the cell phone light, I could see him smile.

"Let's get some rest. We need a lot of energy for tomorrow." Danny stated. I nodded and lay down next to the redhead.

"That's my sister," Danny whispered. I nodded and slowly closed my eyes. I felt Danny lying next to me. Once again, I blushed. I slowly fell asleep, and I could hear Danny's soft breathing right next to me.

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys! I promise the story will get better! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! I promised a longer chapter, and this is 6 pages long on Microsoft Word! Not too much fluff, kinda angst**

I was the first to wake up the next morning. I saw an African American boy lying next to Danny. I figured that was the guy who was looking for things at the plane. I got up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. I walked to the shore and watched the slow, peaceful waves roll over my toes. I walked away and went into the jungle in the middle of the island. I left a trail, in case I got lost. I had a small backpack with me.

The place looked _exactly_ like the dream I had. I felt like I knew where to go. I found the coconuts, berries, and stream. I filled up a bunch of water in my water bottle. I also found a mango tree. I grinned and shinnied up the tree. I was a nature expert. I grabbed all the mangos and climbed down the tree. My backpack was really heavy.

I followed my trail back and saw the Latino girl awake.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I said, walking up to her.

"Paulina," She replied bitterly. Jeez, what was her problem?

"Um, I found a bunch of fruit that we can eat," I told her. She nodded. I rolled my eyes and looked at the others. Tucker, the African American guy, woke up next.

"Hey," He mumbled. I smiled.

"I'm Sam," I told him. He smiled.

"I'm Tucker. Nice to meet you." He replied.

"I found some fruit and water," I said. I opened my bag, which was filled with mangoes, coconuts, berries, and a big bottle of water.

"Nice! I'm starving!" Tucker exclaimed. He took a mango and started eating.

"Do you want one too?" I asked Paulina.

"Yeah," She replied. She took a coconut and a few berries. I crouched down and looked at Danny's sleeping face. I smiled lightly.

"Danny," I shook him. He didn't move. I had an idea.

"DANIEL FENTON, THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A STRANGER!" I yelled, mimicking his mom from when we were on the plane.

Danny screamed and woke up. I started laughing at him. He looked so confused! He frowned at me.

"Sam! What the hell?" He sputtered.

"Here, I found some fruit. Take some," I held out my backpack.

Danny's eyes widened and he grinned. He took a mango and some berries. I started laughing. He looked at me, curious.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just your reaction," I said.

"I think your little 'wake up call' woke up Dash and Jazz," Danny replied.

I saw the big guy stir and get up. He looked like a bully. Paulina stared at him. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. His voice was _so annoying_!

"You're at an island in the middle of nowhere. Our plane crashed and everyone else but us is dead," Paulina stated bluntly.

"What the fuck?" Dash yelled. I slowly walked back. This guy was scary!

"I'm gonna miss my football tournament! We need to get out of here!" Dash roared.

"No shit, Sherlock," Tucker said, rolling his eyes.

"What did you say?" Dash asked menacingly.

"Nothing!" Tucker cried out as Dash lifted him.

"Stop! We have no time for fights!" Another voice cried out. It belonged to Danny's sister, who was just woken up by Dash's yelling. Dash huffed and put Tucker down. I walked over to Jazz and Dash.

"Eat some fruit, we need the energy." I held out my bag. Jazz grabbed a mango. Dash grabbed two coconuts, three mangoes, and a bunch of berries.

"Not that much, Dash! We need to save!" I exclaimed. I took one coconut and mango from him. Dash rolled his eyes and gobbled down his breakfast. We had about three days worth of food.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. We need to get help so we can get off this island." Tucker replied.

"I wish I knew a tech person. My phone works, but I've got no signal and its almost dead," I sighed.

"No problem!" Tucker cried out. He took my phone and did some techno magic to it. It was now fully charged.

"How did you do that?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm a techno geek. I can do anything with technology," Tucker sated proudly. I smiled lightly at him.

"Unfortunately, we can't call anyone or get help using that," Jazz said. Danny nodded.

"How are we going to kill time? We can't do anything to get help, and there is nothing to do," Paulina scoffed.

"We can make a huge SOS signal on the sand. If a passing plane or helicopter sees it, then we're safe," Tucker replied. All of us agreed.

All six of us walked to the jungle. Using Dash's strength, we were able to get big rocks and tree branches. We worked all day, gathering materials for our SOS sign.

By sundown, we were finished. All of us got a generous amount of water. Well, Paulina didn't do anything except complain. She's so whiny! She can't help us survive because she doesn't want to break a nail. Well, if she doesn't start helping, I'm gonna break her head!

After we finished, I leaned against a tree, sitting by myself. I thought about my parents. I would never see them ever again, even if we were rescued. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I was so caught up on the SOS sign that I forgot my parents were dead. Sure, they were annoying sometimes. All parents were. But I am never going to see them, ever again. I put my head down, sobbing quietly.

"You okay?" Jazz asked. She found me. I felt sort of embarrassed that she saw me cry. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sputtered

"Sam, it's okay to cry. My parents are gone too." Jazz said softly. I nodded and let the tears flow. Jazz hugged me.

"Don't tell anyone I cried," I told Jazz. She smiled lightly and nodded. "Especially Danny," I added. Jazz's smile grew bigger.

"Believe it or not, Danny is really understanding. He wouldn't make fun of you for being sad about your parents," Jazz said. I smiled and nodded.

"What would he do, if he saw me crying like this?" I asked softly.

"He would probably try to make you feel better. Trust me, I'm his sister. One of my friends died from cancer about a year ago. Danny stayed with me and tried to cheer me up and make me feel better. For you, he'd probably hold you in his arms and hug you until you feel better." Jazz stated. I laughed lightly.

"I highly doubt he would do that," I said. Jazz laughed.

"You two would be so cute together." Jazz said. She stood up. "Let's go back to everyone." I got up and left the tree.

Would Danny and I be cute together? I kind of liked the idea. Is Jazz serious about Danny being so sweet and caring? I imagined Danny holding me under the tree, whispering comforting words, holding me close, crying with me. I grinned at the thought. Having a hot guy as your boyfriend is a pretty good idea to me. I didn't exactly like him, but will I later?

'_Snap out of it, Sam! This whole island stranded thing isn't some romance! Our main focus is to get out of here. And plus, Danny would never like me, anyways'_ I thought. I saw Paulina, Dash, Tucker, and Danny at our sleeping site. I knew my eyes were red and puffy.

Tucker was fast asleep. Danny, Paulina, and Dash were sitting around a fire. Paulina had a flirty look on her face. I think she was trying to get Dash's attention. Ew.

Danny looked at me and smiled. He noticed my red eyes. Crap. He knows that I've been crying.

"You okay?" He asked as I sat down next to him. I smiled and nodded. Jazz made me feel better. And knowing that Danny would even ask me if I was okay felt great. Danny smiled at me.

"Good," He replied quietly. We stared at the fire.

"I thought you wouldn't really care," I said. Danny chuckled.

"Of course I do." He replied, and left it at that.

"I'm so tired from hauling all those big rocks to make the SOS sign," Paulina said in her annoying accent. I snorted.

"You didn't do shit, Paulina," Jazz said, rolling her eyes.

We started laughing. When Paulina looked at Dash, she was sort of blushing in embarrassment.

"Do any of you know how we even got saved?" I asked. I was thinking about that. I ghost saved us, I know that. But who? And why us?

"The ghost boy," Paulina said dreamily. Danny gave her a weird, disgusted look. I tried not to laugh.

"Um, which ghost boy?" I asked.

"Danny Phantom, of course!" She exclaimed. That's who!

"Why us though?" Dash asked.

Danny and Jazz didn't say anything. They kept quiet. Danny looked especially nervous. Why? They knew something, and they didn't want to tell us.

"Danny, why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"W-What? I'm not nervous!" He sputtered. I made a face. I didn't want him embarrassed in front of everyone, but I wanted him to tell me. I stood up, taking Danny with me. I dragged him away from everyone.

"What?" He asked me once we were away.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him.

"Nothing!" He cried out.

"You seem so nervous, Danny. You can tell me. If you don't feel comfortable telling anyone else, that's fine; At least tell me." I replied, still gripping his hand. He sighed loudly.

"I-I can't." He stuttered. I frowned. I let go of his hand.

"Fine. Then I won't talk to you. _Ever. Again._" I stormed away from him, pissed off. How could I think he would care about me? How could he like me? He can't tell me anything! And he knows that he's hiding something from me.

I sat down at the fire again. I stared straight into it. No one else was there anymore. I saw that they were all trying to sleep now.

"Sam! Sam, I'm sorry." Danny said as he ran up to me.

"Don't talk to me." I shot back, annoyed.

"Sam, please. I might tell you… but not now," Danny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit," I said. I got up and lay down next to Jazz. I was frustrated.

"Sam, don't be mad at me. Please," Danny pleaded. He lay down next to me. I huffed and stared at the peaceful sky.

"Why can't you tell me? It's not like it's a big secret. I want to know why Danny Phantom saved us. Why can't you tell me that if you know?" I asked.

"Because… it's too complicated," Danny replied.

"Right," I snorted. I turned the other way and fell asleep.

**Awh, sad ending for this chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think so far! This story has a looooong way to go, so keep reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I saw that Dash was awake. He was eating a coconut.

"Hey?" He said.

"Hi," I replied. I picked up a mango and started eating. I was still a little mad about last night, but if it was sensitive to Danny, then I had to respect that. Soon, all the others woke up and started eating. We only had one mango left.

"We need to find food," Paulina stated.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I exclaimed. Danny snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Today is food hunting day! We will all split up and find food." Tucker said. I nodded in agreement.

"Alone?" Danny asked.

"No, we can go by two's. Dash and Paulina, Danny and Sam, and me and Jazz," Tucker told us. Great! I was stuck with Danny.

I looked at Danny and saw him smirking. Oh god, what was that boy up to now?

I walked over to Danny. "Just because we're food hunting partners, doesn't mean I'm still not pissed at you." I said coldly.

"Ooooh, Sammy's tryin' to be threatening!" Danny teased.

"Call me that again, and I will break both of your arms," I threatened.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" Danny mocked. I looked at him menacingly. Then, I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. I took one of his arms and started bending it so it'd hurt.

"Ahhh! Sam, stop!" Danny was laughing and trying to wriggle his way out of my grip. I pulled his arm and Danny yelled in pain.

"SAM! That hurts! Stop!" Danny cried out, still laughing a little. I grinned and sat on his stomach.

"Did you learn your lesson?" I asked. Danny quickly nodded.

"Good. Don't ever, ever, call me Sammy again," I told him. I got closer to his face with each word. I was really close to his lips. I started blushing, so I quickly got up and helped Danny up. Then, we hunted for food.

Danny and I walked through the jungle and found watermelons growing on the ground.

"Danny, look!" I pointed excitedly at the fully-grown watermelons. They looked so good! I opened my bag and put two watermelons inside. It was really heavy! I carried it for about 10 minutes. Then my back started hurting.

Danny took my bag and slung it on his shoulder. I smiled gratefully and we kept walking.

Danny was ahead of me, but I followed closely behind. We trudged through some bushes. There was a huge bush the size of a truck. Danny fought through the leaves and branches. Then, he gasped.

I went through the bushes and opened my mouth in shock. There was a _beautiful _waterfall that was really big. Under that, there was a giant lake.

"So much water!" I exclaimed. I ran up to the river and filled my canteen. There was a rainbow at the base of the waterfall. On the side, we found a big tree with apples. I grinned and shinnied up the tree. I grabbed about one-fourth of the apples on the tree and climbed down. I put them into the backpack. Danny put the backpack behind him and stepped towards the water. I did the same.

"This place is amazing!" Danny whispered. I looked at him and saw a smile on his face. That made me feel happy inside. I smiled too, and he looked at me. Our eyes met, and I swear we were standing a lot closer than we were before. I looked down and saw that Danny's hand was really close to mine. I decided to be brave and grab his hand. I did, and he looked at me, surprised. He smiled lightly, and our fingers intertwined.

My heart was doing jumping jacks. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I tried to look as calm and relaxed as possible.

"This would be a good place for us to bathe." I stated. Danny nodded.

"But we don't want the water getting dirty. We could drink from this," Danny added. I agreed.

"This lake can be where we take a bath, but if we need water, we can collect it from the waterfall, so it's fresh and not touched by our dirt." Danny said, emphasizing dirt. I laughed lightly and smiled in agreement.

"Or we could take a swim here." I replied. Danny's face instantly brightened. He took off his pants, so only his shirt and boxers were on.

"Danny!" I cried out, blushing madly. I looked away. Danny started laughing.

He took his shirt off.

_DAMN!_ I thought. He was SO HOT. He had muscle and abs. How did he get so strong if he was so skinny? I stared at him until he snapped his fingers at me.

"Staring at my sexy body, huh Sam?" Danny teased. I blushed madly.

"How did you get so muscular if you're so skinny?" I blurted out. Danny looked at me in surprise. He didn't expect me to ask.

"I'm just hot like that." Danny stated. Then he jumped into the lake.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" He cried out. I laughed and admired his enthusiasm. I watched him play around for about a minute. He was so adorable! I seriously think that I'm falling for him.

He got out of the water.

"Done already?" I asked.

"Nope!" He exclaimed. He lifted me up bridal style.

"No, Danny!" I exclaimed. He ran and jumped into the water with me in his arms. We both started laughing. His skin felt so warm. Every fiber of my being loved being in his arms. We were both dripping wet. I started laughing more and he did too. I jumped out of his arms and went underwater. I saw rocks and coral. I came back up and Danny grinned. He splashed my face. I gasped and splashed him back. When he tried splashing me again, I went underwater and swam so I was behind him. I rose up and jumped onto his back. Danny, who was startled, starting laughing and trying to get me off his back. We were playing around until—

"Danny! Sam! What are you lovebirds doing?" A voice called out. We immediately jumped apart. It was Tucker.

_Dang it Danny and I were having a real romance moment here! _I screamed in my thoughts. Danny and I got out of the water and walked to Tucker.

"That was so fun!" Danny exclaimed. I laughed and nodded.

Jazz walked up to Tucker and looked at us.

"You guys are soaking wet!" Jazz cried out.

"But we found watermelons and apples!" I ran over to the bag and brought it back to them.

"Nice!" Tucker exclaimed. Then, all four of us were walking back to the main site. I walked behind Danny and Tucker. I was quietly whispering to Jazz. I told her the whole story.

"You two were about to kiss?" She whispered excitedly.

"No! But he carried me into the water and we were both laughing. We were having a good time and stuff. It was like a movie.

"But then Tucker interrupted you guys," Jazz stated bluntly. I nodded and she had an irritated look on her face.

"I need to clue him in on you two." Jazz said. "So you really like Danny?"

I nodded. "We've been here for what, a week or two? I'm already falling for him. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I said, sighing.

Danny looked back at us for a second. He smiled at me. When he turned around, I blushed and Jazz giggled. When we got to the main site, we saw Paulina and Dash sitting under a tree, making out. I made a disgusted face and pretended they weren't there.

At least Paulina got her guy to like her.

Jazz must've known what I was thinking. She sat down next to me.

"He'll come around. You two will be together, I know it." Jazz said.

"I hope so." I agreed.

The six of us ate our fruit after sunset. I was pretty tired, so I went to sleep before everyone else.

I woke up around 4 or 5 in the morning. Everyone was asleep, but Danny wasn't there.

"Danny?" I called out softly. I looked for him. I found him standing in front of the ocean. The waves make his toes wet. He looked upset.

"You okay?" I asked. There was a dim light, so I could see part of his face. His eyes were red, and he had tear tracks on his cheeks.

'_He's crying,'_ I thought.

"M-My parents, I'm never gonna see them again." Danny stuttered, choking on his tears. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Danny, we all lost our parents." I murmured quietly. Thinking about my parents made me upset. I was always trying to distract myself.

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I felt his around me too.

"It'll be okay," I kept whispering. We stayed like that for a while – in each others arms.

After a long silence, I said:

"Jazz saw me crying a few days ago about my parents. I told her not to tell anyone, especially you. But she told me you were a really caring and understanding person when you could be." I told him. Danny smiled lightly and rested his head on mine.

"Why not tell me?" He asked.

"Because at the time I didn't really like you and you were annoying," I told him. Danny laughed and I smiled at him.

"And what about now?" He asked.

"I think of you as a fun person who can be really sweet and fun but really annoying at times." I said.

"That's me, minus the annoying part." Danny said. I laughed.

"What do you think of me?" I asked. Danny looked at me.

"I think of you as an independent, smart, violent, and fun girl," Danny said. I grinned at the violent part.

I relaxed my head on his chest. His arms were around my waist. I felt like Danny and I were on a honeymoon in Hawaii or something.

After about twenty minutes, we walked back to the main site. Paulina and Dash were making out, again.

"Ew." Danny muttered. I burst out laughing. Danny smiled and told me to hush.

Paulina and Dash looked at us.

"Can you believe it? The hottest chick on earth is my girlfriend!" Dash cried out.

"And the hottest boy is my boyfriend!" Paulina exclaimed in her annoying accent.

'_The hottest boy on the planet is Danny.' _I thought. Tucker and Jazz were cuddled together.

"Danny, look! Your sister and Tucker!" I exclaimed. Danny looked and gasped.

"Jazz and Tucker? Cuddling? Oh my god!" Danny exclaimed. I laughed at his reaction.

"Actually, they'd be cute together. Tucker and Jazz Foley. Jazz and Tucker Foley. Jazz Foley. Hmm, not bad." I thought out loud.

Danny's eyes widened. "Maybe. Tucker is a good guy." Danny pondered out loud.

'_So Paulina and Dash end up together, Tucker and Jazz and gonna hit it off, but what about me and Danny?'_

"What if Dash went out with Jazz?" I asked Danny in amusement.

"Ew! Gross! Never going to happen! I'm not gonna allow that!" Danny exclaimed in disgust. I laughed.

"You and Paulina?" I asked.

"No. She's a whiny person who seems very spoiled." Danny replied. That made me feel happier because I was the only girl left on this island who he could actually date.

"Danny? How long have we been on this island?" I asked.

"About two weeks, I think. Not too sure, but at least we are all well-fed and alive, right?"

"What if it rains? Where are we going to sleep?"

"Under the trees, maybe. Or we can make a cover."

"And what if it snows and it is freezing? We would die of hypothermia or frostbite."

"We all huddle together for warmth."

"Ew, huddle with Dash? I think I'd rather have frostbite."

Danny laughed. I loved his laugh. It was so… relaxing and comforting. Every time he laughed, I felt happy inside and felt like flying.

"Why do you think Phantom left us here and didn't take us back to main land?" I asked.

Danny's face suddenly became serious.

"Um, he probably can't carry all of us back to main land. It's probably far away and he'd get tired." Danny replied.

"Do you think he sent help?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Why are you so nervous when I talk about Phantom?" I asked.

"Can we just not talk about it?" He asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Sorry," I muttered. I gave him a look that said I was mad and I walked away, annoyed he wouldn't tell me anything.

"Sam. Stop doing that!" Danny cried out, running after me.

"You know what, Danny? Chances are, we might be stuck on this stupid island for a LONG time. Maybe more than a year. But you know what? Within that time, you learn to trust those people that are with you, or in Dash and Paulina's case, get to know them better. You freakin carry me into the water and act as if we are best friends or something, but you can't tell me one little thing that's not even a big deal! You're being secretive, and I hate that! If it's something really personal, then fine. You don't have to tell me. But if it's something like this, then why are you getting mad at ME for asking?" I yelled. Danny looked at me.

"Because it is personal, Sam! It might not seem like it, but it is. I will tell you LATER." Danny said.

"When's later? Two years? Three years? When we get off this island? Don't lie to me, Danny! You seriously don't think I'm trustworthy?"

"You are trustworthy! I know that for sure. It's just hard to tell something like this because it's actually a huge deal, and when you find out, you'll realize why."

"Whatever." I stomped away and sat down. He was hiding things from me. Maybe it was a big deal?

"Sam. Please don't be mad." Danny walked over to me and sat down.

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset over this whole situation. My parents are gone, we're trapped on this island with no way to get help. No one sees the fucking SOS sign. We're gonna be trapped here forever, Danny. There's no way we're getting out of here!" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

Danny wiped my tears and pulled me into an embrace.

"Sam, we will get out of here. And if we don't, we are still together. All of us. This means friends for life. It'll be okay." Danny whispered. His embrace felt so good. Jazz was right, Danny is really understanding. I was mad at him, and he's still trying to comfort me. He's a good friend. _Friend._

I stopped crying.

"Jazz wasn't lying when she said you were understanding. Why are you such a good friend?" I asked him after a while. Danny smiled at me.

"I'm just hot like that," Danny said, exactly the way he did before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! I have been getting a few reviews saying that Sam was OOC and that their parents just died and all that. I am FULLY AWARE of it. Just wait for the story to continue. A tiny bit of DxS for you guys in here, but it will become pretty angsty soon. Oh, I almost forgot! I have a challenge for you guys! I want you to write in a review, write your favorite Danny Phantom story(preferably DxS) in your opinion, on Fanfiction. It can be angst, romance, adventure, anything! Post the TITLE and the AUTHOR in the review. I will read them all, and whichever I like the best, the person who posted it will get a shout-out in my next chapter AND A FREE CYBER-COOKIE! Yay! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

NOBODY'S POV_—1 month later_:

It was an especially cold day on that island. The moment Sam woke up, her throat hurt. Groaning, she got up and drank some water. It hurt when the water reached her throat. Was she getting sick? Sam walked over to Paulina, who looked just as worse as she did.

"Throat hurting?" Sam asked. Paulina scowled and nodded.

"It's driving me crazy! I can't sleep because of it!" Paulina exclaimed. Sam nodded in agreement and cracked open a coconut. Goosebumps covered Sam's arms and legs. All she had on was a T-shirt and shorts. She shivered, and her teeth chattered.

"Freakin' cold." Sam muttered, annoyed. She drank the delicious coconut juice. Although it didn't help her throat much, it made her mood better. Sam's lips formed a smile after she drank the juice.

"I hate this stupid island. Why aren't we getting rescued? That SOS sign isn't helping!" Paulina complained.

"I guess nobody really bothers to check for SOS signs." Sam replied.

"How come we never tried escaping? Like making a boat or something?" Paulina asked.

"It might be too dangerous. The waves might get really rough, and there might be dangerous sharks or other sea creatures out further." Sam said.

"Stupid sharks." Paulina muttered. She got up and walked to the backpack of fruit. She pulled out a few berries and plopped them into her mouth.

Sam pulled out her phone. Everyday, Tucker would somehow get the battery to be full again. Although it didn't really help, it was quite time passing. Sam would play Temple Run or Angry Birds. There was never a signal, but that was never surprising.

As the red bird angrily flew to the green pig, Sam sighed. They couldn't stay here forever. They had to get out _somehow_.

Sam kept thinking about ways to escape this island. Most of them were too risky or ridiculous. Dash came up to them.

"It's too cold!" He complained. He sat next to Paulina and irritatingly rolled his eyes. Paulina raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to put your arm around me?" She asked. Dash looked confused, but then caught on. He hastily put his arm around Paulina. Paulina's face instantly brightened. Thanks to Dash, she wasn't freezing anymore. Sam sighed, and looked in her empty coconut.

'_Why can't Danny ever put his arm around me like that?' _Sam thought. More goosebumps scattered across Sam's arms. Sam wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She looked through the clothes to see if there were any jackets. Unfortunately, there were only T-shirts, pants, and some underwear. No jackets. Sam pulled on the warmest looking T-shirt and started shivering.

"Arg!" Sam cried out. She took out her arms from the sleeves. She had the shirt on, but her arms were inside, trying to capture the tiniest bit of head.

She looked over at Dash and Paulina. They were sitting quietly. Sam noticed Dash's arm wasn't around Paulina anymore. She looked irritated. Sam quietly laughed to herself.

Sam looked at the three sleeping figures. Tucker and Jazz were huddled together in one spot, and poor Danny was shivering in his sleep. Sam smiled and walked over to him. She put a few T-shirts on top of him, hoping it would warm him up a little bit. Danny was still shivering.

'_Poor Danny. All cold. His throat probably hurts too.' _Sam thought. She was going to put a few more clothes on him, but then he woke up. Danny's eyes were a little red. When he saw Sam, he yawned deeply and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Cold?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"My throat hurts a lot." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Mine too. And Paulina and Dash's." Sam told. Danny nodded and stretched. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sam smiled and pointed to Jazz and Tucker.

"Look at them, all huddled together." Sam said. Danny's eyes widened.

"I guess there is a Tucker and Jazz." Danny smiled.

'_But no chance for Sam and Danny.' _Sam thought bitterly. "Yeah." Sam replied, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." Danny said.

"N-Nothing!" Sam cried out quickly. Her face turned red. Danny's face was filled with confusion.

"I-I need to tell you something." Danny said.

"What?"

"You know that secret that you've been wanting to know?" Danny asked. Sam quickly nodded.

"I think I'm ready to tell you." Danny said.

"What is it?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I want to tell Tucker too. How about tonight?" Danny asked.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam. It is." Danny had a serious look in his eyes.

'_That's hot.' _Sam thought. She grinned stupidly. Her grin faded when goosebumps crawled all over her arms and legs.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked.

"Um, because you're finally going to tell us your secret." Sam lied. She shivered, and her teeth chattered.

"Stupid wind! I'm gonna die of frostbite!" Sam exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again. Danny gave her a pitiful look.

"You're not cold?" Sam asked.

"Not really. My throat hurt a little bit this morning, but I'm not shivering and shaking like you are." Danny stated.

"Lucky." Sam said as she wrapped a spare shirt around herself. She sat down under a tree. Danny followed and sat next to her.

"How are you not cold?" Sam asked.

Danny chuckled. "I'm too hot." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Clever answer." She muttered. Sam shivered again, and wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly, Danny scooted closer to her. Sam could already feel his body heat. She savored it, but wanted more. Danny put his hand to her face. Sam gasped at the sudden warmth.

"You're freezing!" Danny cried out. He retracted his hand, but Sam pulled it back. She put his hand on her neck and sighed contentedly.

Danny raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. The two started laughing.

"You wanna be warm?" Danny asked. Sam nodded quickly.

"Ok, get up." Danny said. Confused, Sam did what she was told.

"Take off your flip flops." He commanded. Sam did so. Danny picked them up.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. Danny smirked.

"Catch me if you can!" Danny exclaimed. He ran off with Sam's flip-flops.

"Hey!" Sam cried out. She ran after Danny. Danny looked behind him and saw Sam right at his tail. He laughed and ran faster.

'_Ahh! Freakin' Danny! He's so cute and annoying!'_ Sam thought as she ran. They ran on the side of the coast. Water occasionally touched their feet. Sam ran even faster and caught up to Danny. She pounced on him and knocked him down.

"Gotcha!" Sam exclaimed. She was breathing hard, tired from her long run. Both started laughing. Sam sat on Danny's stomach and took her flip-flops.

"Not cold anymore?" Danny asked. Realization hit Sam. This is why Danny took her flip-flops!

"Oh my god, your method worked. I am surprised to say you're not a total idiot." Sam joked.

"Hey!" Danny said, pretending to be very offended. Sam laughed and leaned down closer to Danny.

"Don't do that again." Sam said. Danny smirked and leaned up.

"I think I will." Danny grinned. Suddenly, they realized their lips were very close to each other. They stared into each other's eyes.

Sam's stomach was doing jumping-jacks.

'_Are we going to kiss?' _Sam thought.

'_Are we about to kiss?' _Danny thought.

"Guys!" Tucker ran down the beach, stumbling a bit. Sam and Danny yelped in surprise and quickly broke apart. Sam quickly got off Danny.

"Paulina fell down a deep ditch! You gotta help!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam and Danny quickly ran to Tucker.

"Where?" Danny asked.

"Follow me!" Tucker ran up the shore, with Danny and Sam close behind. Tucker led them through some trees in the jungle until they reached a hole. Dash and Jazz were standing there.

"Paulina!" He yelled. There was no response.

Sam peered into the hole and tried to see if Paulina was there.

"Paulina!" She called. No answer.

"I'm going to check inside." Danny said, determined to rescue Paulina.

"No!" Jazz exclaimed. "You're going to get hurt!"

"We need to rescue her!" Danny replied.

"We need a rope." Tucker said. Danny nodded. Although he had ghost powers, he wasn't ready to expose himself.

"I can make one." Sam said.

"I'll help." Danny replied.

"Me too." Tucker said.

"I'll stay here." Dash said. Everyone nodded.

Sam grabbed some long tree leaves and branches. The four started building a "rope" out of their natural resources.

"Were you guys going to kiss?" Tucker suddenly asked. Danny and Sam both turned a deep red. Tucker smirked.

"Were you?" Tucker pushed, enjoying the awkwardness between Danny and Sam, despite the situation.

"We need to fix up a rope. Stop getting sidetracked!" Sam exclaimed. That shut him up.

Out of their few resources, the rope seemed pretty strong. It was built after about an hour.

The four walked back to the hole.

"Okay, you and Tucker and Dash hold the rope while I climb down." Danny commanded.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come?" Sam asked softly. Danny shook his head.

"I'll be fine on my own."

"…Okay."

Dash, Sam, and Tucker held the rope. Danny descended down the hole steadily.

"Doing okay?" Sam called out.

"Yeah. Keep going!" Danny replied. We steadily let him go down. After a while, he reached the bottom.

"Do you see Paulina?" Dash yelled.

"No! Let me look." Danny called back. There was a long silence. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. She leaned over the hole, nearly falling in.

"Sam!" Tucker pulled her back, preventing her from falling.

There was more screaming. Danny was in a struggle. Suddenly, the hole closed up by itself.

"No, Danny!" Sam screamed. She started digging, but it was just sand. Sam felt tears rolling down her face.

"What's going on?" Dash yelled.

_In the hole:_

Danny was shocked to see his worst enemy. He had blasted his arm with a ghost ray, and now Danny's arm was injured.

"_Plasmius!_" Danny yelled. He transformed into Phantom mode and started blasting ghost rays at him.

"Miss me, Daniel?" Vlad asked calmly. He shot a ghost net at him, trapping him to one of the sides of the "wall".

"What are you doing here?" Danny yelled.

"Ah, Daniel. No need to shout. I am only here to capture you and slowly torture you – not only by physical pain, but also by emotion.

"Let me go!" Danny yelled. He struggled to get out.

Vlad snapped his fingers, and a small screen popped up. It was outside the hole. Sam, Dash, Jazz, and Tucker were there. Danny could see tears rolling down his sister's and Sam's face.

"Danny!" Sam yelled. She was furiously digging.

"I see you and this special girl of yours are in love. Maybe I should kill her first?" Vlad said.

"_No! Don't you dare touch Sam!" _Danny roared. He struggled against the ghost net, but it was no use.

"Ah, you really think you love her? She doesn't even know your biggest secret. And once she finds out, she'll never speak to you again." Vlad said curtly.

"Don't hurt Sam!" Danny yelled. "Don't hurt my friends!" Danny yelled.

"I suppose you're wondering where Paulina is. She's beautiful, isn't she? The stupid football player is trapped under her spell. Too bad though, she's gone for good." Vlad sneered.

"You _killed _her?" Danny screamed. His eyes showed menace.

"No, stupid boy. I've trapped her in my very own cage. I designed it myself. If she even touches the bars, she'll be shocked very hard!" Vlad laughed in delight.

"Danny?" He heard a faint Latino voice from his right.

"Paulina! Don't touch the bars!" Danny yelled.

Paulina cried out in fear and became quiet.

"Let. Us. GO!" Danny roared.

"No, no Daniel! I can't just do that. You have to do a little something for me." Vlad taunted.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Let me marry your mother, and let me kill your father." Vlad replied.

"My parents are dead." Danny said quietly.

"No, no Daniel! You are mistaken! They aren't dead! Nobody from the plane is dead! They are all my minions now!" Vlad exclaimed. He turned on a dim light, and there were doors inside the "cave".

"You've been living here, watching us this whole time? Our parents were never dead! You did this on purpose!" Danny yelled.

"Temper, child. Now, let me show you." Vlad opened one of the doors. It was dark. He walked back to Danny, and zapped him with a small gun.

"There. No ghost powers for three days!" Vlad exclaimed. He let the ghost chain go. Danny got out. He wanted to beat the living hell out of Vlad. Without ghost powers, he couldn't.

The door had a small dim light on. There were cages and cages, filled with people from the plane. Danny gasped in shock.

"D-Danny?" A small voice said. Danny turned to his right and gasped. His mother was in a small cage, similar to a prison cell. There was a small toilet and sink. Vlad probably bought the island and had this stuff installed!

"M-Mom!" Danny ran to his mother. "You're alive!"

"Oh, Danny. I'm so glad to see you. Is Jazz okay? Have you been doing okay?" His mom asked. Danny quickly nodded.

"Where's Dad?" Danny asked.

"I-I don't know! I can't see anyone or anything from here except the two or three people around me." Maddie cried out. Danny let a tear drop.

"I'm going to rescue everyone." Danny said.

"You will. You're the famous Phantom." Maddie said with a small smile. Danny gasped.

"Vlad told you?" He asked. Maddie nodded.

"Vlad took my ghost powers away. I'm not getting them back for three days." Danny whispered.

"Be strong Danny." Maddie said. Danny nodded and smiled lightly. He walked down the cages and saw his father in one.

"Dad!" He exclaimed. Jack Fenton ran up to Danny.

"You're okay!" Jack exclaimed. Danny smiled.

"I thought everyone was dead." Danny said quietly.

"Vlad captured us all and is going to force us to be his slaves!" Jack exclaimed.

"We're going to get out of here. I'm going to help you guys." Danny said, determined.

"Good luck, Phantom." Jack said. Danny looked surprised, then nodded slightly.

"I'm so glad you and Mom are okay." Danny whispered, before Vlad yanked him away. Danny looked behind him, and he swore he saw Sam's parents in cages too. He wasn't sure if it was them or not.

"Ah, what's better than a nice little reunion?" Vlad sneered.

"Let them go!" Danny yelled. He punched Vlad in the face and ran. Although he had no ghost powers at the moment, he took the chance. Danny ran to Paulina's cage, which was outside the door. Danny closed the door and frantically looked for a spot to hide at. He looked up, and saw a small square. It looked like an attic, but there was no time to climb.

The door burst open, and a very angry Vlad Plasmius was standing there.

"You, my boy, have crossed the line." Vlad said menacingly. He grabbed Danny and shoved him into the wall. Hurt, Danny looked up and saw Plasmius towering over him.

Vlad grabbed Danny and shoved him into a cage in front of Paulina. Then, he left without saying a word.

"How do we get out of here?" Danny whispered.

"I don't know! If I touch the bars, I'm going to be shocked to death!" Paulina whispered back.

The cage bars were a little wide, so Danny could reach his arms outside, but not all the way. He touched Paulina's cage, and felt a shock. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"Did it shock Vlad when he put it on?" Danny asked.

"No." Paulina whispered.

"Then I might be able to get you out in three days." Danny whispered. It was obvious Paulina knew his secret.

"You're the famous Phantom." Paulina smiled. Danny knew about Paulina's obsession with Phantom.

"Yeah, I am." Danny said.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to chase after you like the fan girl I used to be. I know you love Sam. And I love Dash." Paulina said. Danny's eyes widened.

"You're smarter than you look. And thanks for understanding my feelings." Danny replied. Danny knew for a fact that he was hopelessly in love with Sam. But for now, he had to focus on getting out.

"I wonder what's in that attic up there." Danny pointed to it.

"Maybe once you get your ghost powers back, you might be able to escape and look." Paulina said.

"Hopefully." Danny whispered. After a long silence, Danny had fallen asleep on the ground. Although he was really, _really _grateful about his parents being alive and everyone being okay, he was still scared about Vlad, for Tucker, Dash, Jazz, and Sam. Danny thought about his almost-kiss with Sam. He missed her so much at the moment.

With a frown, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Wow, that's a long chapter! Who loved the DxS fluffiness in the beginning? I bet you guys hate me for not making Sam and Danny kiss. So much action! Yay for Danny's parents! Who knows what will happen next? Oh wait, I do! Hehe. Anyways, please review. No flames! I'm sorry it took a long time to update. I've been having a lot of tests in school. I hate school. Hopefully, I can update sooner next time! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Loving the reviews so far! I'm back, with CHAPPIE 6! Sorta angsty in the last chapter, huh? I'm sorry it's taking a while to update this. I HAD A BIG STUPID MIDTERM IN MATH :(! I saw some of the reviews, and a few said that "Reflections" is a great story. I have been reading it, and it is super amazing! Well, enough about me, it's time for you guys to read! Review too!**

_**Danny's POV:**_

"_Sam." I whispered. I caressed her face gently. She leaned closer to me and hugged me. She smiles lightly, and says, "I love you." I was about to kiss her soft, gentle lips—_

"Rise and shine, Daniel!" Vlad sneered. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the frootloop in front of my cage.

"_Sam."_ My voice from the dream kept repeating. I groggily rubbed my eyes. I was positive that they were bright red. I barely slept that night. My head was throbbing in pain. I was thinking about Jazz, Tucker, Dash, and Sam. Even though I was only missing four about twelve hours, I felt miserable and missed them terribly. I wanted to get everyone out of this miserable place. How am I going to rescue everyone?

"I want to see my friends!" I yelled. I felt anger and frustration build up inside of me. Vlad laughed.

"Stupid Daniel. Do you really think you have time for those idiots now?" Vlad sneered.

"What do you want, Vlad? What are you doing keeping all these people hostage?" I cried out.

"Ah, Daniel. Just wait and see." Vlad laughed and left the room. I looked at Paulina, who was half awake.

"Just two more days, and I have my powers." I whispered to her. She nodded. I looked up at the attic entrance on the roof. I tried turning into Phantom. I saw the white ring around my waist, and about one-third of my body turned into Phantom, but then it turned to normal.

'_That's weird. Maybe I'm getting my powers sooner than three days?'_ I thought.

"You almost turned into Phantom!" Paulina said, with a small smile. I nodded.

"Hopefully, my powers will come back earlier than three days." I replied. Paulina nodded and touched the bars to her cage. Her hand quickly retreated when she felt the shock.

"I'm going to die in here." Paulina muttered. She looked down and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, we will get out of here. I'm going to rescue everyone. I will try my hardest, even if it means taking my life away." I said. Paulina smiled at me.

"I actually believe you can do it." Paulina said. I shook my head with a tiny smile.

"Hope so. I hope everyone believes in me."

"We need a plan."

"What can we possibly do in these cages?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can pretend to be crying over something and whining until Vlad comes here. When you get your powers back, you can Phantom up. When he's looking at me, attack him from behind."

For a girl I thought to be shallow and prissy, that was actually a pretty good plan.

"That's a good plan. However, Vlad will definitely know when I get my powers back. He will do something about it the night before, like put me in a ghost-proof cage. Unless I get my powers early, we can't do much." I replied. Paulina nodded.

I saw against the bars of my cage and stared at the door. My parents were in there, locked up away from each other. I was very happy that they were alive, but seeing them in this condition broke my heart. I felt miserable thinking about it.

I really needed to know how Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Dash were doing. I was worried Vlad would come to them and do terrible things. I have no idea what's been happening!

"VLAD!" I yelled. I started kicking around and making a lot of noise. "VLAD!" I was being so loud that I myself thought I was annoying.

"Stop it!" I heard a voice yell. I saw Vlad in his ghost form, coming to my cage.

"I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS. NOW!" I roared. I gripped the bars of the cages tightly. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"You really care for those stupid people, don't you? Fine, if you stop that ruckus!" He waved his hand and a small screen came up. I saw Jazz and Tucker sitting under a tree. They both looked like they were crying. Tucker put an arm around Jazz and whispered something to her. Jazz let more tears fall. Then, the screen changed. I saw Dash slowly eating a coconut. He looked lonely and bored. What about Sam? The screen changed again, and I saw Sam staring out at the ocean. Her beautiful face was bright red and tear-streaked. I felt my eyes tearing up.

"SAM!" I yelled, as if she could hear me. I felt myself shaking and tears rolled down.

"Why are you doing this?! You're torturing everyone! Just because you live a lonely, sad life, doesn't mean the rest of us have to!" I snarled.

"Is that the way you talk to your father?" Vlad asked calmly.

"You. Are. Not. My. FATHER!" I yelled. It really pissed me off that I was trapped in this cage! I wanted to tear him apart!

"Temper control, child." Vlad sighed. "I honestly don't see why this Sam girl likes you so much." He left the room. I collapsed against the bars of my cage and let out a small cry. I was hopeless. Vlad was going to marry my mother and kill Dad. Jazz and I would probably become slaves and Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Dash, and everyone else would be killed.

"Try transforming into Phantom again." I heard Paulina say. I did as she said. I saw that familiar white ring and my whole body turned into Phantom!

"Yes!" I cried out. Suddenly, I turned back into Fenton.

"NO!" I yelled. I should've gotten out when I could have!

"You're getting your powers back! Try again!" Paulina said. I did so, but this time I only transformed half way.

"I'll try tonight or tomorrow. Maybe my powers need resting?" I pondered out loud. Paulina nodded.

_**Back with Sam, Dash, Tucker, and Jazz:**_

"Jazz, I know this seems really bad, but I have a feeling Danny is okay." Tucker said to Jazz, who was crying in his arms.

"He got swallowed by sand! That's no coincidence! Something evil is at this island, and I know it." Jazz said.

"Then we need to find out." Tucker said, determined.

_**SAM'S POV:**_

I stared out into the sea. The blue waves crashed on the shore, and water touched my toes. The ocean was as blue as Danny's eyes. Thinking about Danny made me more upset. I'm pretty sure he's dead now, and I didn't even kiss him that one day, or ever tell him my feelings. My head hurt like crazy, and I was sure my eyes were bloodshot. I sighed and let more tears roll down. I traced the wet sand with my toe.

"Danny and Sam." I murmured quietly, as my toe traced Danny's name. How could that sand hole just disappear like that? That was physically impossible! There was something weird going on at this island. All I wanted to do at this moment was get off this stupid island and forget about Danny. I wanted to stop the pain. My heart ached, and I knew I wasn't going to ever forget him. I walked back to the main site, where Jazz and Tucker were sitting. Tucker's arm was around Jazz, and I saw him gently kiss Jazz's cheek just as I walked up to them.

"You okay?" I asked Jazz.

"No." She whispered. I clenched my fists. This was not the way I was! Sam Manson was a tough girl! I needed her back. I can't just be a crybaby little whiny person for life! I needed to fight and stay strong!

"There is NO way Danny could've just disappeared like that in the sand. I know something is up. We have to investigate, instead of being down and crying!" I exclaimed. Jazz quickly nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. We need to explore this place and find clues." She said.

"We can start tomorrow. We should all get some rest so we're prepared." Tucker said.

"Good idea." We jumped as we heard a familiar voice. Dash walked up to us. We all nodded. Since it was pretty dark, I lay on the soft sand and closed my eyes. Since I hadn't gotten much sleep lately, it felt good. I let myself drift off.

_I was walking with Jazz, Tucker, and Dash. We were looking for Danny, or any clues that might lead us to him. For hours and hours, we walked through the jungle. We stopped at one place for a break. I looked up at a tall tree. Something was weird about it. I had a feeling there was something important up there._

"_Guys, let's check this out." I said. Jazz, Tucker, and Dash followed me. I looked straight up at the tall tree. I wrapped my arms and legs around it and started shinnying up. My arms and legs started hurting. I had to keep going._

"_What are you doing, Sam?" Dash called out._

"_Looking for clues!" I called back. I climbed higher and higher. After about ten minutes, I reached the top. I sat down on a branch and took some deep breaths. I looked at the branches and leaves. I found a big, glittering golden was about the size of a football. Curious, I picked it up. A small screen appeared on the leaf. I saw Danny and Paulina in cages._

"_We need to get out of here." Danny said. I gasped. Was Danny still alive?_

"_Vlad took your powers away. I think they're coming back early though. Try transforming." Paulina said. What? Who's Vlad? What powers?_

_Danny did something, and a white ring formed around his waist. Suddenly, his hair changed from black to white. His eyes turned from ocean blue to a glowing green. His tattered white and red shirt and jeans turned into a black, white, and gray spandex uniform. I gasped. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom? That was his big secret? He never told me! He turned invisible, but suddenly, he turned back into Fenton._

"_It's not working!" Danny cried out in despair. _

"_Try in about three hours." Paulina said. Danny nodded sadly._

"_I want to rescue everyone. I want to get back home. I want my life to go back to normal, as if none of this island stuff happened." Danny said. I felt my eyes water. That meant he wished he never met me!_

"_What about Sam?" Paulina asked. Danny blushed._

"_I want—" The screen cut off._

"_No!" I cried out. I held on to the golden leaf. I didn't want to crush it in my pocket, so I held it in between my lips gently, just enough to have a good grip. I slid down the tree, and Tucker ran up to me._

"_What's that?" Jazz asked._

"_Danny's still alive. This golden leaf just had a screen that played a video. I saw Danny and Paulina locked in cages. Danny mentioned some person named Vlad. Then, he tried transforming into Danny Phantom, but his powers were cut off by this Vlad." I said all in one breath._

"_So you know…" Jazz whispered. I nodded._

"_Fenton and Phantom. That's his big secret." I said. Jazz nodded._

"_He also said he wished everything was back to normal. He said he wished this whole island thing never happened, and I understand that, but that means he wishes he never met me. That means he never liked me at all." I replied. I heard my voice crack._

"_That's not true. I know my little brother likes you." Jazz replied. I smiled lightly and shook my head._

"_Paulina asked him about me. Danny was about to say something, but then the screen shut off." I said._

"_This is a major clue. We should look for more golden leaves, or any odd objects." Jazz said. I nodded, and we walked back to Tucker and Dash. I explained the whole leaf thing to them, well minus the Danny Phantom part._

"_Let's look for more leaves, then!" Dash exclaimed. _

I gasped, waking up suddenly. I was drenched in sweat. Was this another one of those dreams that told the future? The one on the plane worked. Maybe this one will too? I looked out at the ocean and saw a splash of orange. The sun was rising.

I ran over to Jazz and saw her snuggled in with Tucker. Where they dating now, like in love? Lucky them. I shook them awake and both of them blinked groggily.

"It's sunrise, and I had a dream. I'll explain later. We need to eat, then get going!" I exclaimed. Jazz and Tucker looked at me, totally confused. Then, they realized they were in each others arms.

"Eh.. Sorry." Jazz blushed. Tucker did as well. They quickly got up. I woke up Dash, and we started eating and packing.

"Let's pack water and food." Jazz said. I nodded and got all the things we needed.

"I had this dream about us looking for clues about Danny. I climbed up a tree and found a golden leaf. The leave suddenly had a screen on it. I saw Paulina and Danny locked in cages. I think they're still alive. They want to rescue us and get out." I said all in one breath. I left out the Phantom part, but I was going to talk to Jazz later about it.

"How do we know that it's not just some freaky goth dream?" Dash asked.

"Because I had a dream on that plane flight that it was going to crash and Phantom was going to save us." I stated bluntly. Tucker gasped.

"So, you're like a psychic?" He asked. I shrugged. This was really weird!

"Let's get going and see if Sam is right." Jazz said. I nodded and we walked. I tried to remember everything. We walked and walked, until I saw a tree identical to the one in my dream.

"This one." I said. I started shinnying up the tree. Like the dream, my arms and legs started to hurt. I eventually got to the top. I looked for the golden leaf. I rummaged through all the leaves, and eventually found the golden one. I gasped and picked it up.

Like, the dream, the screen appeared. Danny and Paulina were talking. Danny looked miserable, and I felt a tear drop. The conversation was the same.

"Danny!" I cried out, as if he would hear me. Suddenly, on the screen, he looked confused. It was as if he actually heard me!

"What was that?" Danny asked. I gasped.

"Danny! It's Sam!" I cried out.

"Sam!" He yelled, looking frantically.

"Danny, oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm talking to you! You're okay! You-" I had to stop because I felt like I was about to cry. I'm turning into a little girl! Is this what love does to you?

"Sam, oh my god. I miss you so much! I thought I was going to die without you!" Danny choked out. I could see him shaking a bit, in excitement. Was he..crying?

"Danny! Are you crying?" I choked out, feeling really happy.

"Sam, I miss you so much. I want you here with me so badly. I have… a lot to say." Danny said. I smiled and blushed.

"We're all looking for you. Oh, and I know your Phantom secret." I said. Danny gasped.

"How?" He asked.

"I have psychic dreams. I will explain later. Who's Vlad?" I asked. Danny frowned.

"My biggest enemy. He's got all of our parents trapped in that room over there. He wants to kill everyone and make my mom his wife, and me and Jazz his slaves." He said. Woah, back up!

"What? Our parents are dead?" I said, confused.

"No, they're alive." Danny smiled. I gasped, then grinned.

"Everyone's alive! Oh my god! I can't believe this! Danny, you need to get your ghost powers back quicker than three days!" I exclaimed.

"It's so good hearing your voice again, Sammy." Danny said with a smile. I smiled and blushed, but then realized something.

"Sammy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't call me that!"

"Sammy." He grinned. I smiled at him.

"I need to climb down this tree." I said to him. He nodded.

"Don't drop me!" He warned. I smiled at him and laughed lightly. I put the leaf in between my lips, and slid down.

I put the golden leaf with Danny's video on it.

"JAZZ! TUCKER! DASH!" I yelled, and they all ran over to me.

"I found Danny." I told them, holding the leaf. Jazz gasped.

"Danny?" She called out.

"Jazz! Oh my god!" Danny exclaimed. I smiled at his happy expression. It was so adorable.

"Danny, in my dream, the screen was cut off unexpectedly, so it might happen in reality too, If we don't respond, that means it got cut off." I told him.

"Got it." He replied. I smiled at him.

"Hey, man! I'm glad you're okay!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Hey, Tuck! I have good news and bad news."

"What?"

"Good news is that our parents and everyone form the plane are alive. The bad news is that Vlad, this evil person that I will explain later, is holding us all hostage."

"Where's Paulina?" Dash asked, interrupting us.

"She's asleep." Danny replied.

"Wake her up! I want to talk to her!"

"Paulina, wake up!" Danny exclaimed, shaking her a little bit through the cage bars. She didn't move.

"She won't get up." Danny stated.

"We need to get you out of there! We'll go as fast as we can." Tucker said.

"I wish you were here right now. I wish you could at least see me" I said to Danny.

"Sam, I want to tell you something. I think tha—" Danny got cut off, and the golden leaf had no screen.

"NO!" I yelled. He was about to tell me something important! The leaf shriveled up and turned brown. It crumpled in my hand and fell to the ground. STUPID LEAF!

"We've spent all day searching. I think we should rest now." Tucker said. Jazz nodded.

"It's only sunset, but I guess it's a good idea." Dash replied. I agreed, and we set up a small sleeping area in the jungle. I lay down, and looked at Jazz and Tucker, who were snuggling up against each other. It was a little cold, and I wished Danny were here to keep me warm. Not by running on the shore of the beach, but actually holding me.

'_At least he's alive and well.' _ I thought. I smiled and closed my eyes, nothing in my head except Danny.

Danny, Danny, Danny.

**Yay, chapter 6 done! It took up 9 pages of Word! A lot happened in this chapter. Sam knows Danny's secret :O Jazz and Tucker are getting cozy! Will they find Danny, Paulina, and everyone else? Will Sam have more psychic dreams? Find out in chapter 7! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back, with CHAPPIE 7! Woo hoo! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! I've had a lot of stress from school lately. Too many tests! School started like only two months ago! Well, whatever. **

**Anyways, I don't have much to say other than read and review! Here's chapter 7!**

DANNY'S POV:

I just talked to Sam. I don't know how I could talk to her through that golden leaf, but it was a miracle. I feel so relieved that she knows I'm okay. Well, I'm locked in a cage, but at least I'm alive, right? I was about to tell her my feelings, but the damn leaf was cut off! I wish that I could've seen her beautiful face. At least she could see me. I think that she, Jazz, Dash, and Tucker are on the hunt for more clues and leaves.

It's been about five hours since I had talked to Sam, and I was just dying to here her voice! I wanted to talk to my sister and Tucker too. And maybe even Dash, even though he's not exactly friendly with me all of the time, and doesn't know me too well.

I heard a bunch of crashing and loud noises. Curious, I looked up and saw Vlad sneering at me.

"Oh, goody, you're awake. I have some real surprises planned for tonight. Once your powers come back, of course."

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?' _I thought.

"How long am I going to be trapped in here?" I demanded.

"As long as I want you to be in there." Vlad replied. He walked away. I looked over at Paulina, who has been asleep for a long time. She didn't even talk to Sam, Jazz, Dash, or Tucker.

"Paulina!" I whispered loudly. She didn't move. I tried poking my hand out of the cage and poking her through her cage, but the bars on her cage shocked me.

"Owww!" I cried out, retreating my hand. Paulina stirred, and blinked, confused.

"Whaaa?" Paulina mumbled.

"Paulina, I talked to Sam, Dash, Tucker, and Jazz!" I exclaimed. She immediately sat up.

"What? How?" She asked.

I told her the story.

"You know, you could've woken me up. I want to talk to Dash." She said in a sassy voice. Jeez, I thought she wasn't like this anymore, but I guess part of it still lived in her.

"I tried, but you didn't get up." I lied.

"What? That's weird." She said. She stretched, and accidentally bumped her arm into the cage bars.

"OW!" She yelled.

"Shhh!" I whispered. But she was too loud. Vlad burst into the room.

"What do you whiny idiots want now?"

"You know, Vlad, you've got us trapped in here, the least you could do is make my cage not electrified!" Paulina demanded. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it, princess." He scoffed and walked away.

"Freako." She muttered. I rolled my eyes and lay on the ground. I wanted to see my mom and dad. Maybe if I got out, I could transform into Phantom and escape somehow and save everyone.

"VLAD!" I yelled. It was sort of funny pissing him off, despite the situation.

He ran in, his face menacing.

"WHAT?" He roared.

"I want to see my parents." I told him.

"You saw them like three days ago. Don't be stupid."

"I want to see them NOW!"

"Shut up! Your screaming is killing me!"

"Then let me out."

Vlad huffed and opened the cage with a key. I noticed the key ring had a bunch of keys on it, they were probably for the other cages. If I could get those keys…

"Go on, go talk to them." He shoved me. I mentally grinned. I knew I could turn into Phantom, at least for about thirty seconds.

I ran to the door and opened it. I walked down the cages and saw my mom. She was eating a coconut, staring at the ground.

"Mom!" I said. She looked up.

"Danny!" She stood up and walked over to me.

"I think I can transform into Phantom for about 30 seconds, even though Vlad took my powers."

"That's amazing! Take advantage of that! Use it to steal the keys in his pocket. Turn invisible." She said. I nodded. It was a good plan.

I walked over to Dad, who had lost a lot of weight, considering Vlad gave everyone only one coconut a day.

"Dad, I can turn into Phantom for about thirty seconds. I'm going to use that to get Vlad's keys."

"Good idea, Danny. Be careful, though. Don't let him see you." My dad said. I smiled and looked around. I saw Sam's parents in cages next to each other.

"Um, are you Sam Manson's parents?" I asked them. They quickly nodded.

"I want you to know that she is perfectly okay. And.. I love her." I said. Their eyes widened.

"I-I don't know how to respond to that." Mrs. Manson said.

"Are you two dating?" Mr. Manson asked.

"No, but I want to. If she returns my feelings, then I'm asking now if that's okay. I know it's kinda weird I'm asking you right now, but I just wanted to know."

"Prove yourself worthy once we get out of this mess, and we'll see." Mrs. Manson said.

"I will save all of you." I promised. I quietly got out of the room and looked for Vlad. He was in the corner, fixing something. I snuck over to him as closely as I could, then turned invisible. I reached into his pocket carefully, hoping he wouldn't feel a thing. I felt the keys, and tried taking them out. I slowly pulled back, and the keys were in my hand! I ran to the other door where my parents were and shoved it into my pockets, and turned normal.

"I got the keys!" I exclaimed. I took out the keys and tried fitting random keys in my mom's cage. I couldn't find the right one, but I heard Vlad coming. I shoved the keys in my pocket, just as the door opened.

"I want to go home, Mom." I said, trying to make it sound like we were having a conversation.

"Enough, Daniel." He grabbed my arm and shoved me into my cage.

**Sorry it took so long to update, and that this chapter is super short! But you guys should be thankful I posted TWO chappies! Anyways, I hope you liked it. Find out what happens in chapter 8!**

**Oh, does anyone know the story where Tucker gives Danny a book on his birthday on how to win a girl? Then Danny uses the tips to get Sam to be his girlfriend? THANKS!**


End file.
